Vampire
by Meova
Summary: Bella has been kidnapped by Edward, who claims they belong together. Takes place before Bella knows Edward's a vampire.


A/N: And yet another crazy Twilight fanfic by me... If you don't like stories without a Happily Ever After, then click the link to go back right now. You're better off without reading this fic ;)

Still here? Okay then. A friend of me, Livia, gave me the idea to this fic and so I wrote it. My brilliant e-sister Rachael read it through for me first and said it should be up here, so yeah. Here it is.  
If it still has some mistakes in, well, I used Write or Die to work on this and I only read it through a couple of times after that. Let me know if you find some and I'll fix them right away!  
Also, I do not need flames. If you click the review button (which would make me happy) don't flame, but give constructive crit. Flames will be used to roast chicken on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It's too fluffy to be written by me.

* * *

_Where am I?_

That was the first thing that went through Bella's head when she regained consciousness. The bright flash of pain when she tried to think told her that yes, she really was awake, but why couldn't she see, in that case?  
Ouch, another flare of pain. Maybe she shouldn't think so much… She tried to move her hands to get in a little more comfortable position, but that also made something hurt. Her shoulders, this time. No wonder, her hands were tied to the chair and struggling only strained her shoulders further. So now she could not think, nor move? This was hell itself. What was this day, the worst day ever?  
Oh, just like all the other worst days. Man, her bad luck could not have picked a better moment. She had wanted to get away from this creep at school anyway, a certain Edward Cullen. He intrigued her, but he also scared her with those weird mood changes he went through every single time they talked.  
Now her head was seriously starting to hurt. Maybe she should really stop thinking… Perhaps she could sleep a little? She had heard that sleep usually helped against headaches. And besides, what else could she do? She couldn't see anything and she also couldn't go anywhere. Boring. Closing her eyes, Bella quickly drifted off to sleep.

She got awakened when someone shook her by the shoulders, but it wasn't as rough as she would've thought she would have been woken up. Come on, she had been kidnapped, that much was certain. Why would her kidnapper care about her?  
When she felt someone fiddle with her blindfold, she sat very still, fully intending to start thrashing about the moment she could see again. However, she forgot about that plan the moment her vision returned and she gazed in a pair of beautiful eyes. They were a tint of dark-brown, auburn, maybe? Well, not the topaz – or black – she was used to by now.  
'Edward Cullen?' she gasped in shock.  
'Yes, it is me.' He flashed a brilliant smile at her and she already felt her defense weaken.  
'Why did you abduct me?' She tried her hardest to look furious, but it didn't quite work. She was so stunned by his beauty – which had seemed to increase now that he was merely centimetres away from her face – that she could barely even manage to keep her mouth from falling open.  
´Because you belong to me, Bella, and I couldn't seem to let you realise that when I was with you only at school. Here, we can be together always. Forever and always, Bella.´  
´What? Who says we're meant to be? I don't trust you. You're some kind of creep.' She tried to back away when he refused to stop looking at her, but of course all she managed to do was make the chair fall over. Her legs wiggled uselessly in the air, until he put her upright again.  
'Thanks… I guess.' Now that the spell was broken, she could look away.  
'I will explain to you why I know that we're meant to be but first I need you to look at me again.' Something in that velvet voice made her turn her head back and gaze once more in those wonderful eyes.  
'You know my sister Alice, right, Bella?' She nodded. How could she not know his graceful, pixie-like sister? 'Well, she can sort of look in the future. And she saw there that we are going to be married. And that you are going to be a… that you're going to be like me. And I couldn't wait, Bella, I really couldn't. You smell so delicious, and you feel so warm, and you're so mouthwatering, and I couldn't control myself, and I am sorry.'

He stood up, faster than Bella had ever seen someone stand up in her life. He paced through the room, in such a pace that he was only a blur.  
'What are you?' she whispered, so low that she was sure that he hadn't heard it. But he had. He came back to squat down next to her chair.  
'I'm a vampire, Bella. We're all vampires. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, even Esme and Carlisle. No, don't back away, love,' he added when Bella yanked on the ropes around her wrists to try and escape, 'we don't kill humans. Well, we try not to. We only kill animals. We're some kind of vegetarians, we always say about ourselves. It's some kind of joke.'  
Bella didn't trust him, though. What, vampires? How? Those didn't exist, right? But still... What else could he be? Edward certainly was not human, and neither could any of his family members be. They were too beautiful for that, too elegant. It almost scared Bella every time she saw them. She knew that he must see the realisation in her eyes - she had always been an open book, no matter what he had said before - and that he must be happy with what he saw.  
'We all have special powers. Well, not all of us. Jasper does, I do, and Alice does. She can see the future. She saw our future, that is why I'm so sure. Don't you see? We're perfect for each other.'  
She shook her head. No, no, no, this could not be! What had happened to free will? Didn't she have a choice in this, as well? She didn't want to spend the rest of her life with a vampire, who would never age and was so beautiful she looked awfully normal in comparison. No, this just can't be happening.  
He saw that she needed time to let this sink in, so he stood up and started pacing again.  
'I know this must be a lot to process for you all at once, Bella, so I shall leave you alone now. I will come back soon, and bring you food, something to drink, and other things you might want in here. I can understand if my company alone would not suffice for you, even if only having you near is enough for me.'  
He disappeared and left Bella there, alone, with too many thoughts on her mind. Her headache was starting to come back.

As he had promised, a couple of hours later he came back. This time, Bella heard him coming, because the tinkling of Alice's voice could be heard, trailing behind him.  
'But Edward, I also saw this outcome, you know! I told you you shouldn't rush it, and you did anyway! You should have listened to me, now the future you crave so badly won't happen, there's no chance! Edward, listen to me!'  
He slipped inside and slammed the door shut, and Bella could only imagine by how far he had missed Alice. It hadn't broken, but that was saying nothing. Probably the door was wrought iron or so, made so she couldn't escape.  
'Bella, I am back. And I brought you some things, just like I promised.'  
He untied her wrists, so she could eat, and she tried to use the opportunity to hit him, but he took her wrist and made sure that she wouldn't get hurt.  
'Don't hit me, you would only break your hand. You should try that after I have changed you.'  
'What if I don't want to become a vampire?' she moaned. For now, she was perfectly content with her human life. Where no one ever noticed her, where she stumbled over her feet every second step she took, where she would never ever be special. Oh, right. She wasn't happy with her human life.  
'I'm sure that you will find being a vampire much, much better than this half-life you're leading right now. And you could be with me, wouldn't that be worth more than this?'  
He brought his face near hers now and she couldn't resist. That velvet voice, those wonderful eyes, those perfect lips and his irresistable smell... She had to kiss him.  
It was like kissing a statue, admitted, but that didn't matter. She thought, after he had broken the kiss and let her take a careful step back, that Alice might be right, after all...  
'What are you thinking?' Edward asked, his eyes screwed together in concentration. 'I can't hear what your thoughts are…'  
'Excuse me?' She was confused, again.

'Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot that too. I can read minds. Except yours, of course. Maybe that would be your power, once you're like me. You could block people's thoughts.'  
Apparently, he did pick up that she was hesistant to get changed. He tried to talk her into it, give her good arguments to do it, though most of them she had already came up with herself.  
'Look at us. You're going to be absolutely stunning. Even more so that you are now.' He caressed her cheek with his hand. 'You're going to live forever. Who doesn't want that? You'll never age, either. You'll always be the wonderful, amazing Bella. You would be graceful, elegant, and I wouldn't have to make sure you don't fall. Besides, you could spend eternity with me. I love you, Bella, don't forget that.'  
'Well, being a vampire does not sound so bad… Am I really going to be as beautiful as you?' Bella asked, in awe.  
'Even more so,' Edward promised. The brunette flipped her hair back, over her shoulder, and told him she was ready.  
'I just want one last kiss before I die,' she joked. He obliged, and kissed her while she wrapped her arms around him, trying to keep him as close as possible.  
'Hmm, I could get used to this,' Bella laughed when they broke apart. 'How exactly would you transform me?'  
'I'll have to bite you. It is going to hurt, but it will be worth it, I promise.'  
'Okay then, bite me!' She put her arms around him once more, determined to make him be the last good thing she would feel in this life. She ignored Alice, knocking at the door, desperate to be let in.  
'Edward, don't bite her! I know you're not going to be able to stop, please don't! Let me in! Edward, can you hear me? Edward!'

He lowered his mouth on her neck and sank his teeth in the soft skin, where her pulse could be felt. The moments passed, and Bella could feel the burn beginning in her veins. But Edward did not let her go. He kept sucking and sucking at the wound, and where there had been burning before was now numbness.  
Her vision slowly faded, and her eyes locked on him. Her hands, who had been pulling him closer before, now tried to push him away, but it didn't work. Her strength was draining quickly, and her life was seeping away.  
Finally, when she was holding on to the last strands of consciousness, she felt his mouth release her. He lifted her, cradling her in his arms, whimpering softly.  
'I should have listened to Alice… I just couldn't stop. I'm sorry, Bella, I'm so sorry, I love you, I shouldn't have done this, I'm so, so unbelievably sorry…'  
She found the strength to raise her hand one last time and caress his cheek with her fingers.  
'It's okay,' she managed to say with her last breath. And then, there was nothing. She'd died.


End file.
